Little Miss Nobody
Little Miss Nobody is a 1936 American drama film directed by John G. Blystone and written by Lou Breslow, Paul Burger and Edward Eliscu. The film stars Jane Withers, Jane Darwell, Ralph Morgan, Sara Haden, Harry Carey and Betty Jean Hainey. The film was released on June 5, 1936, by 20th Century Fox. Plot: Judy Devlin, a mischievous girl in the Sunshine Foundling Home, gets the best of grocer Harold Slade and his son Herman. After everyone enjoys a Thanksgiving meal with turkeys Judy stole from Slade, Mrs. Sybil Smythe and her son Junior look over the little orphan girls to adopt a sister and playmate for Junior. He makes nasty comments about all the girls until he sees Mary Dorsey, whom he insists on having his mother adopt despite her dislike of him. Judy and Mary are friends who have pledged to be adopted together. To discourage Junior, Judy starts a fire drill and turns the water hose on him. Hiding afterwards in the cellar, Judy finds the boxes containing the clothing in which the orphans were originally found, including her own. Later, Mrs. Martha Bradley, patroness of the home, threatens Judy with reform school if she does not behave. While Judy is cleaning the office, Mr. Gerald Dexter, district attorney for Springfield, arrives. Ten years ago, his pregnant wife left him after he prosecuted a relative of hers. He shows a crest that the infant born to his wife may have worn on her clothing, and Judy recognizes it as the same as the one on her outfit in the cellar. As she is about to explain, Mary calls her, and Judy goes to switch the clothing to save Mary from the Smythes. Everyone thinks that Judy was trying to make them believe she was Dexter's daughter, and she accepts the blame, sacrificing herself for Mary. Judy is sentenced to two years in reform school, but she escapes on the way there. When she is hit by a bicycle and a policeman insists on accompanying her home, she leads him to a pet shop whose owner she calls her uncle. The proprietor is John Russell, who avoided a prison sentence, and he listens sympathetically to Judy's story. Criminal Dutch Miller knows that John was a bank robber named Phil Ormsbey back in Kansas. Seeking a hideout, Dutch moves in on the happy John and Judy. Judy goes to the Dexter estate to see Mary and promises to return the next evening when her father will be away. Learning of this, Dutch knocks out John and drives Judy to the house, which he attempts to rob. The girls discover him, and John, arriving in time to stop Dutch, shoots him in a struggle. John then goes on the lam, and although Judy refuses to talk, John is caught. Examining the duplicate records on Judy's case, Dexter sees a notation about the crest found on her clothing when she was a baby. He realizes what has happened, and father and daughter are reunited. Cast: * Jane Withers as Judy Devlin * Jane Darwell as Martha Bradley * Ralph Morgan as Gerald Dexter * Sara Haden as Teresa Lewis * Harry Carey as John Russell * Betty Jean Hainey as Mary Dorsey * Thomas E. Jackson as Dutch Miller * Jackie Morrow as Junior Smythe * Jed Prouty as Hector Smythe * Claudia Coleman as Sybil Smythe * Donald Haines as Harold Slade * Clarence Wilson as Herman Slade * Lillian Harmer as Jessica Taggert